


Of Stars and Hearts

by TheShatteredRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Drabble - America/England</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Stars and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a bit of spamming for Valentine’s Day. I don’t really celebrate it, but other people do, so I hope you’ll enjoy reading and maybe you’ll get a few ideas to try for yourselves :3

Politics suck.

That was something that England learnt a long, long time ago. He hated the false politeness that was accompanied by scathing insults of character. The scandals, the snide gossip and dirty fights of political seats. The promises never kept, the false hope for change.

It was all so tiring.

England just wanted to do what was best for his people. And that was all his people, the true and hardworking, the vulnerable and the needy. They were the ones he was really working for.

Spending the entire day working on politics always left him in a bad mood. It certainly didn’t help matters that he had to say goodbye to America, who had visited for a couple of day, this very morning. He was missing him already. And with America texting him constantly throughout the day with pointless ramblings weren’t helping. It was hard to concentrate on something utterly disheartening when you were texting sweet nothings to your love.

He wasn’t even going to mention that today was Valentine’s Day. Tacky pink hearts, plastic red rose, sickly chocolates, all those nauseating happy couples.

He was so jealous.

Staggering into his apartment, England carelessly threw his brief case onto the sofa as he tugged off his tie. He felt utterly drained. All he wanted now was a nice cup of tea while he texted America before going to bed. A good night’s sleep would be utterly delightful.

England all but crawled under the sheets on his bed a few hours later. He sighed as he sunk wearily into the mattress, pulling his sheets and blankets high over his shoulder as he curled up onto his side. He sneaked out a hand and switched off the bed lamp. As soon as the darkness descended upon the room, he closed his eyes, more than ready to allow himself to sleep.

But he furrowed his brow a moment later.

His room appeared brighter than usual, like there was a soft glow being emitted from somewhere. He liked complete darkness. He slept so much easier that way. He inwardly cursed as he rolled onto his back, his eyes squeezed shut. He wouldn’t be able to sleep until he found and destroyed that light source.

Opening his eyes, England stared up at the ceiling. His eyes immediately widened when he realised that was where the unusual light was coming from. There, on his ceiling where these glow in the dark stickers of little stars. They covered a good part of the ceiling above his bed, right where his eye level was.

It wasn’t the stars themselves that made England gasp, his hand flying up to cover his mouth as tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. No, it was the way the stars were arranged. They were in three obvious sections. One made up a single line, straight up and down. The next were arranged into a heart shape. And the last were in the form of a large U shape.

Altogether they made up “I Heart You”.

England did something he hadn’t done all day. He laughed. It was a soft laugh filled with surprise and happiness. A goofy smile adorned his lips as a few tears of joy were shed. He laid on his back, simply staring up at the stars.

This was defiantly something America would do.

Reaching to his bedside table, England grabbed his phone. He quickly took a photo of his view before sending it to America, along with the simple words of “Me too.”

He couldn’t fall asleep until the stars on his ceiling had faded away, their energy used up. And when he finally drifted to sleep, he dreamt softly, gently, of times that he felt truly happy.

Of which seemed to all include America.

 


End file.
